darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creeping Fog
The Creeping Fog is an audio drama produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in June 2011. Back Cover "I heard voices..." London, 1941. Quentin Collins need not fear the bombing because he is immortal but there's much else to be scared of. The voices of his past will not rest. They are the ghosts of those he's lost. And there are other voices… A creeping fog reaching out to him... Taking refuge in an old museum will not help Quentin either, for the museum has ghosts of its own. More voices reaching out through the darkness... Synopsis Teaser : London, in the year 1941. On this night Quentin Collins wandering immortal is grieving the loss of a friend. A drink in a pub on the embankment, a chance to clear his thoughts, to escape the voices of all those he’s lost. But he’s about the learn that he can never truly escape the past. Whilst ordering a drink a man bumps into Quentin Collins, which causes Quentin's drink to be spilt. The man insists on buying Quentin another one. Not wanting to engage the man in conversation Quentin quickly leaves. The man follows Quentin who gives him his wallet that he left in the pub. Quentin is thankful to the man. The man warns him to be careful of the fog. Quentin bids the man goodnight and continues on his way. Quentin can hear voices and can feel a presence reaching out. He screams in pain. Theme Quentin regains consciousness and wonders where he is. He recognizes the man from the pub, who introduces himself as John Cunningham. They’re in a museum. John works there. Quentin observes one of the exhibits and deduces that it's part of someone’s skull, it has a pattern carved into it. John confirms this and says that it was found in a dig near Romsey in the 1860’s, it belonged to a male in his early teens who lived about 2000BC. Quentin has seen something like it before, but can’t remember where. Quentin hears a noise outside, it sounds like voices. They look outside the door, but there’s no one there, only the fog. Quentin can feel something reaching out and feels compelled to go to it. John starts to hear the voices too, but can’t see anyone there. Quentin reaches out, but then suddenly convulses in pain. He insists John close the door. Whatever it was outside has aged Quentin hand. They move through the museum looking for anything they can use against the force outside. John becomes startled by a shadow moving behind Quentin. As they investigate, John touches something that feels like cold flesh, startling him further. Moments later, John gives a sigh of realization, it was a candle he touched and confesses that it could have been Quentin’s shadow that he saw moments earlier. Their attention returns to the skull fragment, they suspect it could be ancient source of power. As Quentin focuses on it he starts to hear a chanting growing louder, like with the fog earlier, he feels compelled to reach out and touch ‘them’. He screams in pain. Quentin regains consciousness and says he was taken somewhere else back in time, back in Romsey 2000BC, on hill overlooking the sea. He recalls seeing people wearing distinctive tall masks and that they dug out his heart. John says that the skull fragment is from same site as several other artefacts in the museums collection, which includes the two tall masks Quentin described. The masks have been taken to Wales for safe storage during wartime, so Quentin couldn’t have seen them before. John suggests that the fog is reaching in making them hallucinate. Quentin deduces that he was behind the boys eyes, feeling what he felt, it was the same sensation he felt in the fog earlier. The force takes hold of Quentin again, dragging him back; he attempts to struggle with it. His consciousness returns back with John but now Quentin has bruises all round his neck. Quentin recalls being hanged, but the place was somewhere different and more recent in time. The experience has aged Quentin; it’s taking all his strength to resist the force. Quentin goads the force to do its worst, he not going down without a fight. It drags him back to several of times and places; he’s reliving other people’s memories. Silence falls, it seems Quentin has managed to fight it off. A disembodied voice whispers its thanks. The fog starts to seep through into the museum. John’s whole attitude changes, he now acts cold and calculating. He opens the door to the museum to fully let in the fog so that it can kill Quentin. John reveals that fog has been draining Quentin ever since he left the pub, but the process has taken longer than usual due to Quentin’s immortality. John reveals he’s had to keep Quentin talking whilst the fog could take hold of him, and that Quentin is one in a long line of John’s victims. The fog has allowed John to experience the past through each object contained in the museum. John instructs the fog to finish Quentin off. The disembodied voice from earlier converses with Quentin. Quentin makes it realize that John has been manipulating it for his own ends. Quentin shows it the monster than lives inside him, not the wolf, but the man. The entity gasps. Quentin is returned to John in the museum and reveals that he has come to an understanding with the entity. John admits that he would die for history. Quentin tells John about the death of his brother Carl, when Quentin locked him up in a crypt and willingly gave him to a vampire. He reveals that the objects around John have been draining him away whilst Quentin distracted him with this conversation. John begs for Quentin’s help as the entity starts to take hold. Quentin leaves and John is completely consumed. A radio broadcast reporting on the latest events of the war are briefly interrupted by the voice of the entity. Theme Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Matthew Waterhouse as John Cunningham * James Unsworth as The Fog & The Whispering Man Background information and notes *Included at the end of this release are trailers for London's Burning, The Ghost Watcher, The Blind Painter & Clothes of Sand. A scene from The Crimson Pearl is also included teasing the then upcoming story. *While Big Finish tried to bring back Matthew Waterhouse to reprise his role there, it was through Dark Shadows that he started working with Big Finish. Waterhouse has gone on record as an avid Dark Shadows fan who could not resist the opportunity to play a mind-manner killer in Dark Shadows. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website *Big Finish Productions: The Creeping Fog Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas